It has been known for some time that fluids flowing in a hose, tube or pipe can create an electrostatic charge. In some atmospheres this charge can be extremely dangerous as for example, in the transporting of flammable liquids or gases as might be encountered in hospitals and in the chemical industry. The electrostatic charge, if not dissipated, may be sufficient to iqnite flammable vapors thereby causing a fire or explosion or cause a failure in the hose.
Hoses, including those which can be flexed and axially extended, have been rendered electrically conductive for the purpose of dissipating electrical charges. Certain standards have been set by the National Fire Protection Association for such hoses even when under axial tension in order for them to be considered conductive hoses.